


Randy Is Handy

by ThatAnnoyingBella



Series: Ace!Tom [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, OT3, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnnoyingBella/pseuds/ThatAnnoyingBella
Summary: Feeling sexual attraction sure does make talking with other teenagers easier. But, well, Tom's always been a bit different, and Lewis is anything if not adaptable.AKA: Trinos ordered some ot3 friendship and I sort of fucked up and wrote Tom/Lewis, okay? Okay.





	Randy Is Handy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antineutrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/gifts).



> And now, a trip into the Skype messages @antineutrinos sends me in the middle of the night, and what made me write this:
> 
> "I love Thomas Clark."  
> "Legit the only thing getting me through today is looking at pics of Tom on my phone."  
> "Like the only stuff I want to read is stuff with Ben or Tom in them, but there’s practically none."  
> "Bella, you could literally take a massive shit on your computer and send it to me and I would still think it was amazing."  
> "And Lewis and Ben are like super gay too. You’d think someone else would cop on and open their eyes to see it but apparently it’s just us."  
> "Lewis/Ben/Tom." (literally full context)  
> "Why is there literally like none Lewis/Tom stuff? I’ve read all of it."  
> "I have several reasons why Lewis/Ben/Tom works:  
> "1) they are all friends. Lewis does videos/steams with both of them, and Tom and Ben make vids together on Tom’s channel. They are the ultimate friend-triangle.  
> "2) I don’t have any other reasons, except for the fact it’s like my two fav ships put together and I can’t believe I didn’t think of it till now.  
> "3) it’s legit the power couple of 2018 cmon people open your eyes.  
> "That’s it, those are my reasons. I’m glad we could reach enlightenment together."

The first time that Tom knew he was different, he was 12 years old and eating lunch with his friends at school. They were talking about crushes, and wanting to kiss a special someone because “just _look_ at those _lips!”_  and Tom didn’t get it. Not really. It wasn’t until he was older that he realised that it wasn’t kissing or holding hands that he didn’t like - it was the implications.

Tom didn’t have a problem with commitment and he really did want a relationship, but he hated the complicated view everybody had on the whole thing. Like he couldn’t give someone a hug without it being “trying to get into her pants,” or “desperate.” To Tom, hugs and hand holding and kisses were supposed to be warm and relaxing, not charged and electric, not a lead-up to that elusive Something __More.__

In short: Tom wasn’t into sex. Or something. It was hard even for Tom to understand, sometimes, but attraction meant something different to Tom than it did to his friends. He didn’t feel like he was missing anything, but everybody told him that he was. Nobody else seemed to feel the same way. “You’ll feel differently when you get laid,” they told him.

And Tom tried, he really did, but kissing someone with intent felt awkward and __wrong.__

__

Then Lewis came along.

Lewis interested Tom from the very start. They met in the library, when Lewis carrying a stack of books back to their places, and Tom was writing an English paper. Lewis somehow managed to trip over himself and drop the book on the very top, but held onto the rest. Tom watched as Lewis tried to pick up the book without putting the others down, watched him give a funny little snort, like he was as amused with himself as Tom was.

So Tom walked over and picked up the book, and smiled at him.

“Did you ever think of putting the others down?” He asked.

Lewis blinked and then grinned, “Shut up,” he said sharply.

Tom was surprised at his bright teasing (they were complete strangers, after all!), but put the book carefully back on top of the stack and raised a brow.

“You’re welcome,” said Lewis, and Tom laughed unexpectedly.

“Thank you,” said Tom, “If we’re doing this backwards now.”

“Hello, I’m Lewis,” he said, and Tom couldn’t help but smile at his strange, abrasive sense of humour.

“Tom.”

“Seeya later, Tom!”

And just like that, Lewis was gone, leaving Tom intrigued. It still wasn’t quite the kind of attraction that his friends felt - Lewis was objectively average-to-good-looking, Tom thought, but he wasn’t interested in that - but it was a stir of something like interest. Like Tom actually wanted to hear Lewis talk more, to figure out what made him so strangely unique.

He wondered, mildly, if Lewis was loud and competitive, or quiet and witty. Maybe he’d find out.

 

The next time that Tom saw Lewis was the very next day, in the very same spot. In fact, things were so exactly-the-same, that Tom (who believed strongly in the arcane) had even made sure to continue writing his English paper using the same pen. It was a bright yellow maze pen that he’d “borrowed” from a friend a few years back, and had never fished out from the bottom of his school bag.

Luckily, Lewis didn’t drop a book this time. Instead, he gave Tom a wildly flirtatious wink from across the room, and approached as gracelessly as possible.

“Hey Thomas!”

“Oh, it’s just Tom,” he said, flustered. He hadn’t expected Lewis to come over and talk to him.

Lewis rolled his eyes, still smiling (was he always this friendly?), and sat down heavily in the chair next to Tom.

“It’s called a nickname. We’re friends now, remember?” Lewis said brightly, pulling Tom’s work closer so that he could read it.

“Not really,” said Tom, raising an eyebrow, “But I’m not going to argue with you about it.”

“Good choice,” Lewis said, a bit softer. He was focusing hard on Tom’s paper, brow furrowed in thought.

“I’m surprised you can read my writing.”

“I’m surprised you’ve used the word ‘coitus’ in the same sentence as ‘dick,’” Lewis challenged.

Tom flushed. “It’s just a draft.”

“Uh-huh.”

 

Maybe because of how quickly Lewis attached himself to Tom, it was a little awkward when Ben and Lewis first met each other. Ben had always been __Tom’s friend,__  and Tom __Ben’s friend.__ It had taken years for Ben and Tom to read each other as well as they did. They were a team, a well-oiled-machine, and understood each other as deeply as two teenagers could.

Lewis and Tom, on the other hand, were chaotic and new and still learning. They were brash and didn’t quite fit in the same way that Ben and Tom did. And yet, to Tom, it was perfect. They worked so __well.__

Ben didn’t really agree, but that was okay, because it gave Tom a chance to see Lewis’ softer side, worried about the way Tom’s friend didn’t like him very much and whether he wasn’t likeable enough. It gave Tom a change to see that Lewis was anxious and a people-pleaser, but too raucous to stand in line. He was a mess, really, and Tom loved it.

 

“How’s the craic?”

“I think you mean: ‘What’s.. __Craicing..’”__

“Noooooooo.”

 

“No, ju- __No, Tom,__ shut up and listen, because I- I have a really good idea, and I- Uh, I- Shit! Blah, blah __blah!__  I can’t even speak __English! Ahh!”__

“What the hellare you _ _saying?”__

“I don’t know. Look- shut up, I- _ _stop laughing!”__

 

Lewis made Tom do a lot of stupid things. With Ben, he was calm and mischievous, but Lewis brought out something in Tom that was just so pure, so bright and giddy, without needing to think. He wasn’t Monotonous In The Background Tom, but something closer to Tom, The Integral Cog.

It made him happy.

The only thing better than Tom and Lewis, was, in fact, Ben, Tom and Lewis. It took Ben a lot longer to settle into Lewis’ routine than it did Tom. Lewis was unpredictable and an uncontrolled mix of loud and quiet, and Ben had been around Tom so much longer. Tom never asked Ben if he was jealous, because by the time it occurred to him, the three of them had moved past the awkward stage of their relationship.

Now, it was better.

 

“Hey, Ben,” Tom would say, “Come here.”

“What?” Ben would ask, even though he would know the answer if he just waited for Tom’s expression to change.

“What’re you planning?!” Lewis would ask suspiciously.

“Nothing!”

“Nothing,” Tom would say, and Lewis would believe because Tom was a great liar, even though Ben was possibly the worst liar in the world. Then, “Now!”

And Lewis would be covered from head to toe in icy water. “Ice bucket challenge,” they’d claim later, even though all three of them knew that it was just so that Tom could save a picture of Lewis’ shocked face as his lock-screen. And home-screen, too, but Lewis didn’t know that. Somehow that felt more private.

 

“Hey Lewis?” Tom whispered into the darkness, unsure if Lewis was awake.

Lewis shifted in the bed, turning to face Tom. “Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?” Tom asked softly. Lewis didn’t move. Maybe he was tired, trying to understand what could possibly be serious enough for Tom to whisper.

“Yeah, Tom,” he said, and then, because it was dark and safe, “Anything.”

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Tom swallowed audibly.

“I think you’re pretty neat.”

Lewis’ heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, but his voice was steady. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you’re pretty neat, too.”

 

The first time they kissed wasn’t strictly intentional.

They were sitting side by side on the edge of the local outdoor pool, with their legs in the water. Both of the were wearing only their trunks, but it was still blisteringly hot. Nobody else was at the pool, except for the guy who sat in the ticket box and let people in. It was AFL day, so everybody else was watching the game. Tom and Lewis didn’t care. The cement was cool under their legs.

“Do you think fish see air like we see water?” Lewis asked.

Tom looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “As in, something they could drown in, or…”

“No, no,” Lewis corrected, holding a straight face, “As in, like, a solid.”

“A liquid, you mean.”

“Sure, whatever,” Lewis said, rolling his eyes.

Tom grinned and scratched at the wild stubble he’d started growing. Lewis’ eyes caught the movement, and he frowned, reaching up to touch Tom’s cheek as well. Tom’s breath caught in his throat because Lewis looked so intently at his scratchy growth. Lewis’ eyes shot up, then, dark, with a crease between them. His focus was so intense, so powerful. Tom had never really been looked at like that before, even by Lewis. Never had someone's _full_ attention.

It wasn’t a conscious decision, leaning forward. Once he did, once their lips were touching and Lewis had gone stiff, Tom panicked. He’d only ever kissed a girl, and they hadn’t even moved their lips and it had been boring and awkward and was this going to ruin everything, he was sure.

But then Lewis relaxed a little, pressing back gently with his lips, like he was unsure, too. His hand moved down from Tom’s cheek and caught his shoulder. Lewis pulled back, but Tom kept his eyes shut.

“Tom?” Lewis asked, barely more than a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I think it’s a bit late for that,” Tom said, opening his eyes. Lewis’ eyes were brown, and Tom had always loved that, but now they were blue from the pool reflection, and concerned. “Please,” Tom added.

Lewis surged forward, kissing with soft, warm lips, directly on Tom’s. Tom didn’t know what to do, how to move. He’d always thought that he’d know what to do when this time came, but it wasn’t anything like he’d expected it to be. It was.. Warm, and soft. Like it’d always meant to be. Not boring or awkward, or a lead-up to Something __More.__

“Tom?” Lewis said against his lips, “Relax. Move.”

And Tom did. And it was perfect.

 

“What do you mean, __you’re dating?”__  Ben asked in indignation. Lewis bit his lip, but Tom just rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand. He knew Ben better than Lewis, after all.

“Oh, shut up, asshole,” he smirked, “You’re just upset because now you’re the only single one.”

Lewis snorted.

“I am not!!” Ben cried.

“Single, or jealous,” Lewis asked, clearly relieved that Ben was taking the news so well, that things were so normal, “Because for the record, I’m pretty sure it’s both.”

“Yeah, Ben,” Tom said, “You’re just jealous that Lewis managed to bag __me.”__

“Oh, I hate you guys.”

“Love you too,” Tom and Lewis chorused.

 

“I don’t want to have sex.” Tom blurted, the moment they sat down on Tom’s bed.

Silence.

“I don’t get it- You don’t- I mean, what, you don’t, feel, like, attracted to me, or-” Lewis started from where they sat facing each other, crossed legged.

“No, no no no no, no,” Tom backtracked, grabbing Lewis’ arms desperately, holding him, making him stay. “I don’t- Oh, shit, Lewis, I don’t know how to explain it!”

Lewis frowned, clearly torn. “But, you don’t-” Lewis cleared his throat, “You’re not, like, into sex?”

“No,” Tom gasped, shocked that someone got it, someone understood, “No, I’m not.”

“And it’s not me?” Lewis asked, cautiously, disbelieving.

“No! It’s not you, I promise, I-” Tom paused, then wrapped his arms around Lewis’ neck, dragging him in for a kiss. He took it slow, and carefully, trying to calm Lewis’ nerves, “I like this. I like kissing you, and stuff, but just- Not sex.”

Lewis was quiet for a few moments, then repeated warily, “It’s not just that you’re not into me, is it?”

“Promise,” Tom said, and, well, it was probably the most unfair time to say it, but, “I love you.”

Lewis bit his lip.

“Okay. Okay, yeah. I mean, I- I love you, too. We’ll figure this out, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> "I think I would have an aneurism if you said 'what’s craicing' to me."  
> \- antineutrinos, 2018
> 
> More Ben next time, I promise!!! xx


End file.
